PhinBella: To College and Beyond
by darthrodrick
Summary: It's their college year at Tri-State State, and Isabella and Phineas are both excited and nervous. Both are well-known in their respective fields, and the demands of college life has left them little time for each other. Will their relationship last as long as their friendship or will someone new come into the spotlight on either one of these two lovers?
1. First day!

**Phineas' POV**

I woke up at 6am even though my class starts at 10am. I was excited for the first day of college, unlike most people my age. It's because today's the day everyone would know that Isabella is now my girlfriend. Even Edgar, my boss at the JAI Express bus garage let me know about my first day when he texted me:

"Good luck on your first day, Phin! Can't wait to hear your story, young mechanic!"

I texted him back saying, "Thanks boss! I'll be sure to tell you guys everything!"

After making myself breakfast and going about my morning chores, I called Bella to check if she's ready. Ever since we started dating, I started calling her Bella.

 _Phone call_

 **P: Hi Bella! What'cha doin'?**

 **B: Wow Phin, you're early! I thought your classes start at 10?**

 **P: Yeah but I just felt like waking up early**

 **B: Anyways, I'm just brushing my hair. How about you?**

 **P: Just fixing my stuff here at my room**

 **B: Ohh Phineas**

 **P: What's wrong, Bella?**

 **B: Nothing. I'm done and ready!**

 **P: Okay, I'll be right there in a minute**

 **B: Okay bye love!**

 **P: Love you more!**

 _End call_

I got my sling bag then locked my room and headed for Bella's dorm.

 **Isabella's POV**

First day! I'm both nervous and excited at the same time. I got a lot of messages on my Messenger from a bunch of people, ranging from the Fireside alums to my colleagues at the Mex-Jew Cafe. I went by scrolling through these messages until I realized that Phin is gonna pick me up any minute now. I can remember the day that we became together. OMG, that was two weeks ago! Man, time flies really fast.

 _Knocks on door_ "Bella? Baby I'm here!"

"I'm coming Phin!"

I opened the door and was greeted by the oh-so handsome face of my boyfriend. His tousled red hair, his commanding height, his flawless smile. _There wasn't a day I haven't fell for his presence._ I thought. Then I snapped back to reality when he said to me. "Let's go Bella. You don't wanna be late for your first period!" I jumped a bit "Huh? Oh right of course!"

We headed for the School of Information and Communication Technology, where I'm based. It's so close to my dorm, just a couple minutes' walk. Phin and I went inside the building and I must say, I was amazed by the ambiance of the place. As we arrived at my classroom, I looked at Phin. "Well, this is it!" He smiled saying "Yes, yes it is. Now enjoy yourself okay?" I hugged him then whispered into his ear. "I love you" "I love you more my pink cupcake!" he whispered back. Then we kissed each other before I went inside the classroom.

 **Phineas' POV**

It's only 7:30 in the morning, over 2 hours before my classes start. Since Bella is on class, I decided to hang out by the campus loop bus terminal, where I have friends also working at JAI Express. Just as I was going outside the ICT building, a JAI campus loop bus stopped in front. "Hey Phin! Let's go do a campus tour!" the driver, Johnathan shouted. "Well then count me in" I replied then went inside the bus.

There were only 6 of us in the bus: me, Johnathan, George the conductor, Rachelle, Bill, and Edgar. Bill and I are both taking up the same course: electrical engineering, Edgar is another driver at JAI, while Rachelle is a freshman cheerleader taking up nursing. Since it was so quiet during the loop, John started with "Freshmen huh? Oh I was a graduate here class of 2009, BS Education Major in English." "Yeah and it's the first day that I have practice" Rachelle added then looked at me. "I know you! You're the guy from Danville who builds weird and wonderful inventions with your friends!" I rubbed my neck and replied "Yes, that's me! But I couldn't have done it without my friends and my girlfriend, Bella. " _Naks naman tong si Phineas John!"_ Edgar commented in Filipino. John agreed. " _Oo nga eh bro. Naging taken lang ganyan na magsalita"_ I knew a bit of the language when my boss' friend took me to his home town so I was able to understand what they're saying.

 _2 hours later_

"Guys, that's a fun tour we did!" Bill remarked. "I'll see you dudes later" I said as I got off the bus, with Bill behind me, in front of the School of Engineering. "Same time Phin?" John asked. "Yeah" "Okay then!" the bus honked and set off. Bill and I walked towards our first period room and took our seats. I texted my girlfriend before our professor went inside the room.

 _Hey baby! How you doing? I know we're in different buildings, it sucks I know. But anyway, I'll see you later at 4pm okay? Love ya!-Phinny_

 **Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction. I know its a bit short but I hope you like it! Reviews and faves are greatly appreciated. Also if you have you own story ideas, hit me up with a PM and I'll credit you in the next chapter!**


	2. Hangovers and Dormitories

**New chapter up guys!**

 **Isabella's POV**

It's already 4pm and my classes are done. Wow, today went really quick; I didn't even bother checking the time and my messages. I opened my messenger and sure enough, Phineas left me a chat saying that he'll meet me here at this time.

Many of my schoolmates either walked towards the cafeteria or to their dorms, while others took the campus loop bus service taking them to the main entrance. Some also have their own cars, like me, while others ride the provincial buses for those commuters who don't have dorms. Since I'm so near to my dorm, I can easily walk from here.

As I was waiting for Phin to come pick me up, a silver Ford Explorer parked right in front of where I was standing. I was shocked when the driver got out of the car.

"Hey cupcake!" he said as he opened the front door.

"And when did my boyfriend became a gentleman?" I asked teasingly.

"Just now, I think" he chuckled.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He simply replied with "You'll see my love, just you wait"

We drove out of the campus proper and headed towards Danville via the coastal road.

"Are we going home, baby?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah kinda." He answered.

We talked about our experiences on our first day. 40 minutes later, we've arrived at the Googoplex Mall, then went towards our neighborhood. At first I thought we were going home for a while, but he passed by our houses.

"Hey Phin where'ya drivin'?" I asked.

A few minutes later, we pulled up in someone's front yard.

"Why are we in Ginger's place?"

"Well Bella, someone told me there's a party going on here." He replied.

I opened the door and party poppers busted, music was playing loudly, and someone drenched Phineas and me with champagne. "

Welcome back!" they all said in unison.

"Aww thanks guys" Phineas said.

Then Baljeet got a mike and said "Well don't just stand there, let's party!"

 **Phineas' POV**

Ah parties. Despite being in college, I still enjoy going to parties with my friends. It feels much better now that Bella and I are together. Same goes for the other pairings in our group like Baljeet x Ginger, Buford x Adyson, and others. One of the songs being played was Bboom Bboom by the k-pop group MOMOLAND. I danced to the beat and to no surprise, Isabella joined with me as well. _Damn that girl still has her moves_ , I thought.

Besides dancing, we also took turns singing using Ginger's karaoke machine. I'm not much of a singer like I used to be when I was younger, but Bella still retains her pipes. And let me just say, when Bella sings Into You by Ariana Grande, it makes me fall for her even more. Many of the girls are still good singers like Katie, who somehow managed to mesmerize Irving with her take on Fallin' by Alicia Keys.

It was already 12am and while the party winded down, that only started our drinking session. With Buford putting a case of beer inside a giant cooler, we sat down and had your typical drinking habits, like ask about random stuff.

Knowing that I would drive later in the morning, I told them "Hey, I love drinking but I'll stick to just 2 cans tonight. I'll be driving"

"I thought you two have classes tomorrow, Phineas?" Ginger asked.

"Oh no Gingy, tomorrow's our OJT day, which means we only go to our jobs, if we have one."I said

"But what about if you don't?" Gretchen piped up.

"It's either you do extracurricular activities or just hang out around campus." Bella answered.

"By the way, where are you working Phin?" Adyson asked, half drunk.

"JAI Express, I'm a part-time mechanic. You know, fixing buses and engine parts." I told my half-drunk friends about my job.

We kept doing this until 1:30am, when almost everyone passed out due to the sheer amount of beer they're drinking. It's just me left; even Bella passed out and is now sleeping with her head on my lap. I don't wanna wake her up so I lay my head on the couch and also slept.

 _6am_

 **Isabella's POV**

I woke up to the smell of liquor, an aching head, and the sound of someone throwing up in the bathroom nearby. I didn't even know that I was using Phineas' lap as a pillow. He's still asleep just like the rest of our gang. _Wow. I never thought we'd look as wasted as hell,_ I said to myself.

Then I heard some noises coming from the bathroom. I grabbed an empty beer bottle as my 'weapon' in case he/she hits me. I opened the door and I was shocked to see Ginger and Baljeet inside the bathroom; Ginger was throwing up on the toilet, while Baljeet is still asleep.

"Gingy? Did you two have you-know-what?" I asked.

Ginger was still throwing up after taking on an entire cooler worth of beer: about 24 bottles.

"Noo..wee…diddd….nooottt" Ginger moaned then threw up again.

Baljeet suddenly woke up saying "What the hell? Gingy why are we here?"

Finally done with her toilet business, Ginger wiped her face and answered "I…don't know?"

 _Yup once again weird things are happening here,_ I thought.

I looked at my watch and realized that Phin and I still need to get back to school. Although my soccer practice is at noon and his shift is in the evening, we can still rest in my dorm room. I went back to the living room to wake him up.

"Hey love, wakey wakey!"

"Ahhh damn my head fucking hurts" he remarked.

"Why don't I drive back to campus?" I offered.

"Okay love, but please take it easy okay?"

We hopped in the car, honked goodbye to our friends, still in their hangovers. Phineas was sleeping in the front seat, with his hand resting on top of the shifter. I held his hand to warm him up. The return trip was surprisingly quiet and 30 minutes later, we're back inside the campus. I parked the car right beside mine and I had to drag Phin up to my room. I lay him down on my couch (despite being tall, he was pretty light), while I prepare to make our breakfast.

Ten minutes later, I'm done cooking our breakfast so I went up the couch to wake Phinny up.

"Phin?," I started, "wake up it's time for breakfast!"

He shot up the couch, "Do I smell bacon?"

"Yup, your never-ending favorite" I replied.

He inched his face closer to mine, and held my hand.

"Sorry I got really drunk, Bella." He said while scratching his head, "I just had a bit too much fun, I guess"

I simply kissed him in the cheek, "No don't be sorry, they're our friends and sometimes we all need to experience hangovers because it's fun!"

Phineas chuckled sarcastically, "Well, what's not fun about hangovers is when you keep throwing up!" I giggled then we ate our breakfast.

After doing our morning routines like showering and whatnot, Phin and I headed for my car to drop me off at the field for my noontime practice. We kept chatting about the party last night, and how I saw Ginger and Baljeet both in the bathroom.

"Did they do it?" Phin asked.

"Ginger said they didn't," I said, "but it looks like they've gone and done it."

Phineas sighed jokingly, "Baljeet, you son of a bitch!"

I laughed so hard that I thought my stomach is gonna explode. It wasn't long until we reached the field.

Phin hugged me whispering, "Goodluck, love!"

I kissed him in the cheek, "Luck? You need skill in soccer!"

"Of course," he laughed, "Anyway, I'll be heading to work, what time are you done?"

"Around 5pm"

"Okay, I love you!"

"I love you more"

And with that, Phineas headed back to the entrance, towards Danville, where he works.

 **Keep on the reviews and faves, it's fueling my imagination :))**


	3. Grease and Oil

**CHAPTER MAINLY FOCUSED ON PHINEAS**

 **Reminder: If I mention numbers, I'm pertaining to buses. May also contain technical terms.**

 **Phineas' POV**

After I dropped Bella at the field, I turned back to the main exit to go to my work in Danville. I currently work part-time as a mechanic/aircon technician at JAI Express, one of the largest bus liners in the US East Coast. Since I'm driving Bella's hot pink Toyota Yaris, I'm pretty sure my colleagues are gonna laugh at me when I pull in the garage. But I can let that slide, after all some people say _Real men wear pink._

As I pulled into the bus garage, I was expecting a lot of workers looking at my girlfriend's car. But when I parked it beside my colleague's pickup truck, I still can't find anyone. "Hello? Is anyone here?" I shouted. I can hear some shuffling noises and the sound of a welding torch.

 _Ohh those guys are hiding from me again._ I thought.

I sat on a bench right in front of this parked bus to wait those guys out. That's when the bus suddenly blew its horn right at me, causing me to jump out of my seat, and landing face-first in the pavement. After that, I heard a sea of laughter from inside the bus.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny guys" I said sarcastically to my colleagues.

They are still containing their laughter after a successful trick they did to me. _Never mind that, Phin. They're your friends too so expect a lot of antics from them._ I thought.

They all got out of the bus and chuckled.

"Phineas, thanks for making my day" Eric said.

"Yeah since you got hired, you never fail to amaze us with your engineering skills" Macy added, "and your comedian ways! HAHAHA"

Just then our manager, Dawn, arrived to announce today's job orders.

"James, Louie, and Bert, you guys work on upgrading 8872's Wi-Fi system. Jess, Rick, and Maynard, its new brakes and tires for 5324."

"What about us?" Edgar asked.

"You, Phineas, and Holly are gonna be overhauling 5408's engine." Dawn pointed, "Ron told me there's a problem with her drive belts."

"Okay, chief! Will do" the three of us said. And with that, everyone at the garage headed to their respective work stations to finish today's goals.

We started with Holly positioning 5408 in the lifting bay. I opened up the engine hatch before Edgar lifted the bus for us to easily remove the engine.

 **Holly's POV**

Phineas and I have been friends since we were 8, when I was still a Fireside Girl like Isabella. We weren't the closest of the bunch during high school since he mainly hangs out with Isabella or Ginger. But when I heard that he'll be taking his OJT here at JAI Danville garage, I was excited. It's because we can spend the times we never had during high school as friends now, as working students. Currently, I am taking up mechanical engineering at Danville U. Every time we have a job order, I like having Phineas on my team. Not only because he's so good at mechanics, he's also a funny guy to be with. _No wonder Isabella likes him so much._ I thought.

Back to our work, I was draining the oil from the engine in order to prevent a fire hazard when Edgar and Phineas unmount the engine from its supports.

"Hey Holly, can you disconnect the fuel lines?" Edgar asked, "We need everything disconnected before we remove this baby off."

"Okay Eds!"

I reached inside the engine bay to disconnect the required lines and hoses. A few minutes later, all the lines are safely disconnected and Edgar placed an engine stand underneath the engine bay.

"Phineas, you take the left; Holly, take the right" Edgar delegated.

Like a well-oiled machine, the three of us worked like clockwork to unmount the 3500kg engine down to the stand. As I pushed the engine stand out of the way, Phineas inspected the engine bay for any cracks.

"It's still good;" he said, "Just needs a proper wash"

"I'll do the wash, while you and Holly work on that engine." Edgar said.

"Uhh sure Eds" I said, nervously.

Phineas and I brought the stand in the engine shop to dismantle the engine. We first inspected its exterior, and sure enough, there was a problem with the drive belt gears and gaskets that needed to be replaced.

"Yup this heart's gonna need some serious overhauling" I pointed.

"Yes Holly, despite being like only 3 years old" Phineas added, and then he looked at me.

"What's wrong, Phin?"

"Oh nothing, you just look like a real gearhead now"

I looked at a mirror and sure enough, I was covered in diesel oil from face to boots. The both of us simply laughed as we continued working on the engine.

 **Phineas' POV**

Finally! After 6 hours of removing engine parts and cleaning out the engine bay, our team's shift has ended. Dawn was pleased that we have met our required output for today and we'll continue on the project tomorrow. In the meantime, I headed for the shower to rinse off the grease and oil I have accumulated on my face and arms. Afterwards, I went to my car (or rather, Bella's) to check on my phone for messages. Sure enough, I got a lot from Bella, the latest read:

 _Baby where are you? I have been waiting for over an hour for you. Practice was cut short; someone got injured. I guess I'll be taking the campus loop bus today_ _\- Bella_

Ah shit. I completely forgot that I have to pick Bella up at the field. Not to mention I brought her car to my work and I also have the keys to my car. I was just so busy because of Holly and this engine. Wait, did I just say I got busy because of Holly? Oh no, Bella's gonna kill me if she finds out. I called her but all I get is a monotone _the subscriber cannot be reached._ Oh well, guess I gotta tell her about my day when I return to campus. I started the car and headed for the exit when Holly came running.

"Hey! Can you give a lift back to my home?"

"Yeah, sure!" I said as Holly sat on the front seat.

"So, how are you and Izzy going along?" she started.

"Well, right now she's not answering my calls" I said sadly.

"She's probably jealous at you because she's stuck there while you got a job" Holly said.

"I hope so," I sighed, "Maybe she's thinking of you and me as a new couple"

Holly slapped my cheek shouting, "Me and you? Come on, why would she think like that?"

"She's a girl, many things run wild on her mind" I retorted

"Yeah, she may be the jealous type, but she's sensible enough not to think such things"

We talked about these things until we've pulled in front of Holly's house.

"Thanks, team leader!"

"Anything for you, Fireside alum"

I turned back to the coastal road and drove back to my campus. 30 minutes later, I parked Bella's car beside mine and ran towards her room. I knocked on her door but she's not responding.

"Bella! What'cha doin'?"

"Why should I tell?" she angrily said.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't call you back sooner. I was very busy at work today."

Then Bella unlocked the door and let me in. I sat on the love seat beside her; with her head facing away from me. I put my arm over her shoulder to somehow comfort her.

"I didn't expect to be so busy at work, I'm sorry."

She looked at me and smiled, "No, I'm the one who should be sorry."

"Why?"

"I was just so frustrated with today's events that I just snapped at you." she sighed.

"Well then, why don't I tell you about my work day to cheer you up, eh?" I cheered.

"Okay, go for it" she answered.

I told her about Holly being on my team and engine removal. I noticed that she didn't understand much of what I was saying so I cut off, "Hey, you're still there?"

She chuckled, "Of course I am. I just yawned that's all."

After I told my story, she told her day. She said that during practice, one of her teammates had a serious ankle injury and had to be taken to a hospital in Newark. What bummed her out was that practice was cut short from the usual 5pm to 3:45pm.

"So that's why you're so out of mood."

"Yeah, love"

It was already 7pm so I offered her to have dinner, "Why don't we hit the cafeteria and get us some ramen?"

She agreed, "Yeah! Let's go!"

We locked her room and walked towards the cafeteria at the ground floor. As we were walking, I couldn't help but think about the effect of my work with our relationship. _It's gonna take more than just grease and oil to maintain our relationship_ , I sadly thought.

 **Hey guys! Thanks for your continued support on reading this story. Just keep on faving/reviewing and I'll keep on writing these fanfictions!**


	4. Student Government

**CHAPTER MAINLY FOCUSES ON ISABELLA**

 **Isabella's POV**

It's Friday, one of my favorite days of the week. It's because we have meetings on the student government body every Friday. I was elected as the treasurer for the Tri-State U Supreme Student Government. Having experienced being treasurer back at my mom's café in Danville, I know that I am capable in fulfilling my responsibilities as a student government official.

The day started with Phineas accompanying me to my room.

"I have SG meeting today, love" I told him.

"Oh okay, I guess I'll go solo today" he sighed.

"Don't feel down, Phin!" I said dearly "We'll always make it up to each other during the night!"

"Yeah, alright" he replied "What time?"

"Around 8pm at the karaoke bar"

"Alright, Bella" he said as he kissed me in the forehead "I love you!"

"Love you more" I answered as I went inside my room for first period. Phineas headed for his school building on the other side of mine.

The AM period went without a hitch. Since it's already lunch time, I headed for the ICT cafeteria together with my newfound friends: Jessie, Erica, and Raven. Jessie is a tall blonde who's also the cheerleading captain; Erica is the short-haired computer geek; while Raven is a short, long-haired cheerleader. We bought our lunch and went for a table to eat and chat.

"So, what'cha wanna talk about?" Erica asked.

I gave her an angry look for using my catchphrase "Hey! That's my line!"

They all giggled.

"Let's talk boyfriends!" Raven suggested.

"And why did the single girl suddenly bring this topic up?" Jessie asked jokingly.

Out of the 4 of us friends, only Raven doesn't have a boyfriend. We feel sorry for her but that doesn't stop us from teasing her from time to time. We even had a bet if she doesn't get a boyfriend by the end of the semester.

"Because the single girl ain't single anymore" Raven added, "I'm taken guys!"

All of us squealed and giggled for our friend; I was happy for Raven because she can finally understand what the three of us are experiencing.

"Congrats girl!" I hugged her really tight.

"Well, I'd be damned" Erica commented then turned to Jessie, "Hey Jess, you owe me 10 bucks!"

"WHAT!" Jessie exclaimed before calming down when she remembered the bet, "Ohhh fine here!" she gave Erica a $10 bill. The rest of us just chuckled.

After lunch, we headed to our next room for the PM period. 3 hours later, class ended but I still have to go to the SG room for our meeting. Jessie and Raven had cheer practice, so Erica joined me going to the boardroom. I figured I can bring her in our meeting since not many of us officers are good in computers. I went in the room, with Erica behind me and greeted everyone who's already there.

"Hey guys! What'cha doin?"

"Ahh, Izzy so glad you're here early" the president, Vanessa said.

"Why?" I asked.

"We're debating about the theme of the upcoming freshman party next month" the secretary, Clark pointed, then looked at Erica "And I think you brought in an extra"

"Yeah, guys this is Erica" I introduced her "She can help us with anything involving techy stuffs!"

"Hi there" Erica greeted shyly.

The officers and I went about our usual duties then we talked about the freshman party that we'll be organizing. We still have over a month to prepare but today, we'll be finalizing the theme so that we can be able to list down all the required materials for the project. A job that I'll be undertaking once we've agreed on a theme.

"So it's either 90s flashback or Coachella?" I asked.

"Why don't we put it on a vote" Vanessa suggested.

"I can make an online poll for all the students to vote on the theme!" Erica offered.

Everyone was shocked; neither one of us had that idea in mind. We all nodded in agreement and Erica brought out her laptop and started working on the online poll. Ten minutes later, she posted it on the SG's Facebook page.

"Well I'd be damned" Clark said, "If it weren't for this tech whiz we would've gone bonkers with the theme."

Erica blushed at this. "Thanks!"

"If there was a position called Technical Supervisor, you would be perfect!" I teased.

She slapped me jokingly at my arm. "Shut up, Izzy!"

With all said and done, we finally wrapped up our meeting. I never thought that by having Erica, meetings weren't all that boring.

I checked my phone and it was already 6pm. I texted Phin, who was still on his final class, saying:

 _Hey baby! Just finished with our meeting hehe. I'll be at my room in case you're wondering. Love you! :* -Bella_

I headed for my room, unloaded my stuff then changed into my outdoor clothes since Phin and I are gonna go to the karaoke bar. I flipped my phone and checked my Instagram feed to pass time. I got a notification from Raven mentioning me in a comment:

 _rvnmlls mentioned you:_ _hey itsisabellashpr this is so you._ I looked at a post of a meme with the caption: When you have a productive life but sleep is lifer, and the picture is this dog holding a book while napping. I chuckled at this, _Memes really make a bad day much better,_ I thought. I heard a knock on my door, and opened it to reveal my boyfriend standing there, holding a cupcake.

"Hi Bella!" he said as we kissed, "I got you a little something!"

I grabbed the cupcake then without warning, I ate the thing in just 4 bites. Phineas was shocked by my "not-so-girly" way, but he just laughed.

"What?" I looked at him.

"Oh nothing," he said, wiping my lips "you didn't go all the way"

I was about to lick the filling from his thumb, but he beat me to it.

"That was supposed to be mine!" I argued.

"Oops! I thought that's mine" he answered. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Should we be heading for the bar?"

"Yes, yes we should"

With that, we headed for Phin's car. "Is it far?"

"It's just beyond the field, I thought we can get there quicker when we drive"

"Okay"

We drove uneventfully towards the bar. Sure enough, since it's Friday, I saw a lot of cars parked on the street. _Huh, this really is the go-to place on Friday nights,_ I thought.

 **Hey guys! New chapter up!**


	5. Shape of My Heart

**Phineas' POV**

Isabella and I walked into the bar; holding hands, while looking for a place to sit. It was crowded; many people were eating, singing, or just hanging around. _I guess everyone else had the same idea as mine,_ I thought. We were still looking for a place to sit when Jessie waved to us,"Hey over here guys!" We headed for her table and finally sat down.

"Hi Phineas!" Jessie greeted me cheerfully.

"Hi Jess!" I started, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Ron and I are just celebrating our 6th monthsary, so why not do it here!"

"6th monthsary already?" Bella gasped, "Congrats on you two!"

The two girls embraced one another while I gave Jess' boyfriend, Ron, a bro-hug. "Stay strong dude!" I remarked. Ron smiled, "You too with Bella!"

"Oh, fuck it!" Bella exclaimed. "Enough of this sweetness and let's eat!"

The three of us shouted in agreement as we called a waitress to take our order. The four of us settled for a roast turkey, Caesar salad, Korean fried chicken, and grilled pork ribs; for drinks, we have an iced tea tower and a large bottle of vodka. To my surprise, the two girls are also heavy drinkers as they were fighting over their shot glass.

"So you've been together for two weeks?" Ron asked, obviously about our relationship.

"If this week is counted, make that three" The both of us just laughed, probably because we're half-drunk at this point.

After finishing our meal and drinks, Isabella decided that we should take a shot at the jukebox. I watched the singer, a short haired girl with glasses; bring out her voice singing Halo by Beyoncé. After her song, I somehow recognized her appearance amidst the crowd cheering for her.

"Okay, who's gonna be next?" the host said out loud.

The crowd roared "JESSIE! JESSIE! JESSIE!" Jessie was shocked since she's shy performing in front of a crowd. But Bella told me that Jess can sing just as well as her. The three of us looked at Jessie.

"I don't wanna go!" Jessie begged.

"Come on, baby it'll be fun!" Ron encouraged.

She looked at me and Bella and we just smiled agreeing that she should sing. The crowd continued to roar her name. "Well then, who else wants to try?" the host asked. The crowd suddenly became quiet, chattering who would sing next.

 **Isabella's POV**

The crowd went from roaring Jessie's name to chattering who would sing at the jukebox. "If no one steps up, I guess I'll pick one from the crowd!" the host said. Before the crowd could react, the person beside me shouted "I'll go! Pick me!"

"Phineas?" I asked nervously, "can you do it?"

"Yes, yes I can" he said reassuringly.

He walked up the "stage" and picked a song from the jukebox. "Okay, give me your best 90s boyband hit" he announced. The jukebox clicked and it played the tune of Shape of My Heart by Backstreet Boys.

"Before I start singing, can I request the girl of my life to please come in front" he announced.

The crowd made a barricade with the middle completely empty. "Come on Bella!" Jess and Ron nudged me forward. They left me there alone, in the middle of an aisle, with the crowd on either side of me. The person in front of me was Phineas and he started singing, while staring at me:

 _Baby, please try to forgive me_

 _Stay here, don't put out the glow_

 _Hold me now don't bother_

 _If every minute it makes me weaker_

 _You can save me from the man I've become, oh yeah_

Just then, the crowd started singing along with him. They waved their arms in unison.

 _Looking back on the things I've done_

 _I was trying to be someone_

 _I played my part, and kept you in the dark_

 _Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

I honestly don't know what I am feeling. I simply played with my hair thinking what this feeling might be. First, I feel loved by the man singing in front of me. At the same time, I feel like I'm the most popular girl in campus since everyone is looking at me for my reactions. These realizations hit me all at once that I started to get teary-eyed.

 _Sadness is beautiful, loneliness is tragical_

 _So help me I can't win this war, oh no_

 _Touch me now don't bother_

 _If every second it makes me weaker_

 _You can save me from the man I've become_

 _Looking back on the things I've done_

 _I was trying to be someone_

 _Played my part, and kept you in the dark_

 _Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

During the bridge of the song, Phin walked towards me. I stood there frozen in the moment, while the crowd sings along. He held my hand while singing this part. I can't help but shedding tears of joy in this moment.

 _I'm here with my confession_

 _Got nothing to hide no more_

 _I don't know where to start_

 _But to show you the shape of my heart_

We stared for a moment, but it felt it hours. He continued singing.

 _I'm looking back on things I've done_

 _I never want to play the same old part_

 _Keep you in the dark_

 _Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

 _Looking back on the things I've done_

 _I was trying to be someone (trying to be someone)_

 _Played my part, kept you in the dark_

 _Now let me show you the shape of my heart (Now let me show you the true shape of my heart)_

 _Looking back on the things I've done_

 _I was trying to be someone_

 _Played my part, kept you in the dark_

 _Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

 _Show you the shape of my heart_

The song ended and the crowd around me erupted in cheers and applause. I can't help but cry in awe of what my boyfriend just did these past 4 minutes. I had mixed emotions, really. I felt like everyone loves me for who I am. I don't mean to brag or anything, but I was the most special girl in the bar. Just as when I thought I was gonna pass out from all the commotion, Phin grabbed me by the waist. "Happy 3rd weeksary, Bella" he whispered. I was too shy to say anything in front of the excited crowd so I just gave him a kiss on the lips. It made everyone go bonkers as they started throwing beer bottles and chairs. We stared at each other and simply smiled, both of us blushing really hard. We didn't care about the commotion by the other people, just me and him.

When we left the bar, it was already 2am on Saturday. I wasn't worried since both of us don't have classes on Saturdays. As we went to the car, Jessie and Ron are also heading back to their dorms.

"Hey Bella!" she shouted, "You are one lucky girl"

"I never thought that son of a bitch can sing!" Ron added "Well played, bro!"

"Thanks! And goodnight to you two!" Phineas replied.

We parted ways and Phin and I rode back to our dorms. Even as I was trying to sleep, I can't help but remember how Phin showed everyone who his girlfriend really is. He truly showed to me and to everyone in campus that I was his everything, or rather the shape of his heart. With that thought slowly fading, I went to sleep, smiling.

 **So yeah, thanks for your continued support! All respective songs belong to their respective owners.**


	6. Finding the Right Outfit and Guy

**ANOTHER CHAPTER FOCUSED ON ISABELLA**

 **Isabella's POV**

It's been over a month since Phin and I first moved here at Tri-State State. We've been a couple for two months now and since the freshman party is fast approaching, I thought that we can celebrate then. This past month has been tiring and full of activity. Phineas and I were both busy at the same time which left us little or no time to spend together. I was busy preparing for the freshmen's party. Since I'm the treasurer, my responsibility is to keep the project on budget and on time, without sacrificing the quality of the project. Phineas is also busy with his academic projects and also with their bus overhaul at JAI. Both our activities left us somewhat distant from one another. Plus the increase in academic requirements isn't helping us get our couple time. We always video call each other every night to compensate for this. But nothing beats a chat physically instead of being on a screen.

During lunch, I talked to my friends about my dilemma. Unfortunately, they're also experiencing the same things I do; therefore they can't function properly, let alone help someone out.

"Let's take a break from studying and think what we'll wear for the party!" Raven said.

The rest of us smiled sadly at Raven. _She's trying so hard to make us feel better,_ I sadly thought. _I feel sorry for the poor girl._

"When is the freshies anyway?" Erica asked.

"In 3 days" I answered.

We all shocked in disbelief because neither one of us has picked what to wear at the party. "What's the theme again?" Jessie wondered.

"It's 90s retro party" Raven answered.

"Well," I started, "Since we're halfday today, we can hit the mall and buy something to wear" The three girls giggled in excitement.

After eating, we headed for my car. I started her up but I realized I was out of gas. "Shit I forgot to refuel!" I shouted.

"Whoa chill there car girl," Erica said "we can always take the bus"

We walked towards the nearest bus stop, waiting for a Danville bound bus. A few minutes later, one of the provincial buses, JAI 5228 stopped. The driver asked us, "Where you going?"

"Danville" Jessie started then looked at the bus's route tag painted on the bumper, "although we don't think you're going there" The route tag read: Newark-Baltimore. The driver laughed. "Never mind that tag just get in!"

With that, the 4 of us got in the bus. The conductor set the LED signboard to Danville and he started collecting our fares. I learned that both the driver and conductor are good friends with Phineas as they started asking me about him.

"So, how'cha doin with Phinny?" the driver, Henry asked. I gave him a glare for using my catchphrase (or rather, part of it).

"We're two months already" I said. "Phin is one lucky bastard to have a girl like you" the conductor, Sam commented. I simply giggled.

We stopped just before the main entry/exit gate to pick up more passengers. Sam shouted the route to bring in more passengers. About 15 minutes later, the bus was full and we headed for Danville. The 4 of us were just chatting along during the 35 minute trip. Arriving at the Googoplex, we immediately headed for the department store where there is tons of clothing that we could try and pick for our party attire. Since the theme is about the 90s and retro stuff, I'm going to choose something that fits the theme and my style. I might go for a simple outfit since I don't want to attract other guys' attention other than Phin. Meanwhile my friends were the complete opposite of me. _Perhaps their boyfriends are so demanding when it comes to what they'll wear at the party._ I thought. _But that's okay; Phin loves me for who I am and I'm okay with that._

I shuffled around the racks of blouses, tank tops, and jeans choosing what to wear. It took me 20 minutes to finally settle on my outfit: a blue tank top, a grey short sleeves polo, high-waist ripped jeans, and checkered style sneakers. I paid for my outfit and I can say that I am happy with what I'm gonna wear. I was wondering where my friends have gone but then I realized that they're still choosing what to wear. _Some girls really care about their style._ I thought. _I'll admit that I'm sassy but these girls are something else!_

I was just roaming around the fast food section (I was so bored waiting for my friends) when I saw Phin with a girl and two other guys. _Calm down, Isa! It's only Holly, she's your friend!_ My mind said. I walked over where they were eating. Phin ushered me to his seat, "Hi baby!" I kissed him then scooted on the bench right beside him.

"What'cha doin?" he asked.

"I was with my friends buying our outfit for Saturday's freshman party!" I smiled.

"Where are your friends?" Holly inquired.

"Oh, they're still busy picking what to wear"

"You already bought yours?" she asked. I showed them my shopping bag full of clothes and makeup.

"What'cha wearing?" Phin asked teasingly.

I just gave him a sly reply, "It's a secret for you to find out!"

"Ohhh, okay then Miss I'm-So-Secretive-Shapiro!" he teased. I playfully nudged his arm, pretending I'm pissed off. They all just laughed whenever Phin and I engage in a "lover's quarrel" Just then, Raven texted me:

 _Izzy?! Where in the blazers are you? We've just finished shopping; it would've finished sooner if it weren't for Jessie! Where are you anyway?-Raven_

 _I'm over by Mr. Slushie Dawg with Phineas and his colleagues. Also can you tell Jessie that she's an asshole? Thanks! :*-Izzy_

"Raven texting you again?" Phin asked.

"Yeah, them girls finally finished their shopping" I sighed.

Phineas chuckled. "I will never understand shopping clothes, love."

"Coz you're a guy, love!" I exclaimed. Holly and her two colleagues burst out in laughter. "Edgar, Maynard, that's the reason why I ship this couple so much!" Holly pointed. A few minutes later, my three shopaholic friends came into sight, with a lot of bags on their hands.

"There you are boring gal" Erica greeted, and then turned to Phin. "Hi Phineas!" He simply winked at her. Jessie slapped me in the head, causing my hair to get messy.

"You are an asshole as well, Izzy!"

"Yes, yes I know" I told her in a bitchy manner. Phin, Holly and their friends chuckled.

Raven broke the silence, "Come on let's eat first!"

The three of us nodded. I gave Phin a kiss before joining the girls. "See you later, love!" I said.

"Of course, love" he replied and I went with the girls. His company also left the stand, probably heading back to the garage.

 _9pm_

I'm back at my dorm room, lying in my bed. I can't help but imagining myself wearing the outfit I bought a while ago with the people I care the most. I tried to sleep but somehow I can't, despite being in the mall the entire afternoon. I texted Phin since I don't know how to fall asleep. Just like me, he too can't sleep despite being tired from work. I played around with him in our convo, which lasted for about an hour:

 _B: I can't sleep, Phin. Why is that?_

 _P: Aww you're just daydreaming about me again_

 _B: Ohh stop it with your antics_

 _P: What did I do?_

 _B: Besides loving me, nothing really :P_

 _P: Oh HA HA HA_

 _B: What'cha doin?_

 _P: Other than talking to you, I'm lying in bed_

 _B: Excited for Saturday?_

 _P: Yeah. Btw I'm looking forward to your outfit_

 _B: Thanks! Yours as well_

 _P: So, who's gonna go with you then?_

 _B: Hmm? I dunno. You?_

 _P: Maybe?_

 _B: :(_

 _P: I'm just messing you hehe. Of course it's gonna be you_

 _B: I'm so irresistible. Even you cannot resist me_

 _P: Okay go ahead brag about it_

 _B: HAHAHAHAHA. Anyways we better sleep, its late_

 _P: Yes, yes we should_

 _B: Goodnight, my crumb cake!_

 _P: Goodnight to you my pink cupcake!_

I giggled at his last text to me. I changed into my sleepwear, got in the bed and before you know it I was fast asleep. _  
_

**A/N: Thank you guys for the continued support of this story! I'll make sure to post more chapters up since you guys seemed to love it!**


	7. Unexpectedly

**Isabella's POV**

Today's the day! In just a few hours, our freshman welcome party is gonna be in full swing. I already heard a bunch of catering trucks heading towards the gymnasium when I was taking a shower. I did my usual morning routine and headed to the gymnasium where the party's gonna take place. My job today is to ensure that everything we've rented, bought and hired is complete. Which means, going around in circles all day checking the essentials for the party like lights, sounds, and food. We want it to look the best it can be since we're all freshies working together to make this event possible. I wasn't able to call or text Phin since I was really busy. _The perks of an SG officer,_ I sadly thought. I still have to dress up for the party, which starts at 7pm. At least he can relax; it's his day off from work.

 **Phineas' POV**

I was hanging out at the garage this morning, since it's my day off. Surprisingly, Dawn gave us a special project last minute.

"Alright Phineas," she started, "I know you're gonna attend a party tonight but I want you Holly and Edgar to wrap 5408 in a wedding theme."

I just sighed at her. She patted my back to comfort me. Dawn may be a firm and strict manager but she can be your go-to big sister when you need it.

"Hey something's bothering you?"

"It's my day off, Dawn." I complained. "Why can't Macy or Eric sub me?"

Dawn sighed; "I'm sorry I told you last minute, I really am"

I smiled sadly at her, and then asked her about the project. "Why would anyone wrap a bus in a wedding theme? Someone gonna get married?"Dawn started to stammer.

"What's wrong Dawn?" I asked concerned. "Something you wanna tell me?"

"Phineas," she started, "I'm…getting…MARRIED!"

I was shocked and happy about this revelation. I hugged her saying "Well, I'd be damned! Congratulations!" She started to tear up and since Holly overheard our conversation, she was one step ahead of me.

"When's the big day?"

"In two weeks!" Dawn answered "I want you guys to come!"

"Well then," Edgar pitched in. "I'll tell everyone in this garage!" Before Dawn could even say a word, Edgar got in the intercom and announced the good news.

"To everyone in JAI Express, we want you to know that our lovely, headstrong manager is finally getting married! Congrats future Mrs. Martinez!"

Everyone in the garage stopped their duties and went to congratulate our manager. Some of my friends even brought an old driver's seat and have Dawn sit on it. Then Holly raised a beer bottle for a toast; we got our bottles from the cooler in our kitchen (yes, we drink in our workplace :D)

"Here's a toast," Holly started, "to our firm yet caring garage manager of JAI Maintenance, congrats on your upcoming wedding!"

Every one of us raised our bottles and drank. Then Dawn broke the silence. "Thanks you guys! Now let's get back to work!" All of us agreed. "Yes, chief!" Suddenly, I became enthusiastic about this bus wrapping project. We don't have the proper equipment for vehicle wrapping so Holly, Edgar went to Hirano Avenue (funny how a street is named after Stacy's family) to our friend Katie's shop: Firesign Billboards and Wraps Inc. They're responsible for installing billboards, tarps, and bus advertising around the city.

 **Katie's POV**

Another day, another client. That's how it's always been here in my shop. It was routine for us to see a bus every day, getting advertising or having wraps. So it's no surprise when this green JAI bus pulled in front. I **WAS** surprised to see who brought the coach: it's Phinny and Holly! I haven't seen them in over a month! They walked in the shop and greeted me.

"Hey Katiecat!" they said. I hugged them both, "I missed you guys!"

"So did we" Then I saw one of their colleagues, "Kate, this is Edgar" Phin introduced, "Eds, this is Katie" The two of us shook hands and then I asked them what's the job for the bus.

"My manager wants this unit wrapped in a wedding theme" Holly explained.

"What for?"

"She's gonna get married in two weeks" Edgar added.

"That's great!" I exclaimed "Tell her congrats for me!" The three nodded. "Well then, let's get started" I added.

Phin brought the bus to the back of the shop, where the wrapping takes place. Holly picked out the best design for the wrap while Edgar simply watched what was happening. My team started out with washing the bus. After it was dry, they wrapped the entire vehicle with the chosen design from roof to wheels. Next, they cut out the excess wrap for the windows and door. It took a long while since we don't wanna scratch the window panels. Finally, the wrapped bus was subject to heat treatment to cure the adhesive to prevent peeling. By the time we were finished, it's already 4pm. Phin, Holly, and Edgar were in awe as they saw the end result of their bus.

"Wait 'til Dawn sees this baby!" Phin exclaimed.

"You've outdone yourself again Katie!" Holly complimented. I can't help but blush at their comments. "Just doing our job" I said.

Edgar got the bus, Holly paid for the service and with that, I watched them off. The bus honked as they left our shop. _Another day, another satisfied client._ I happily thought.

 **Phineas' POV**

We pulled in the garage and sure enough Dawn was waiting for us. Like a happy little girl who got noticed by her crush, she was jumping all over at the sight of her "bridal bus"

"You guys never cease to amaze me!" she exclaimed, hugging the three of us.

"Nah, it was all on my friend, really" Holly said.

I looked at my phone and its 5:15pm. Shit I still have to return to campus and get my outfit. The party starts at 7 and I also don't wanna let my girlfriend down. "Any idea when John's heading back to TSU?" I asked my friends. "About this time" Edgar answered.

A few minutes later, JAI 5316 pulled in front of the garage with the all too familiar driver."Hey Phinny!" John shouted, "you don't wanna miss the party!" I waved goodbye to my colleagues and got in the bus.

"Enjoy yourself!" my manager shouted back. The bus honked and we were off to campus. It was jam-packed and I had to stand during the 25 minute commute. I arrived at campus and ran straight to my dorm. _Time is ticking Phin! It's already 6pm!_ My mind raced. I looked at my closet for my outfit. I put it on, fixed myself then looked at the mirror. I settled for a plain white t-shirt with a blue short sleeved polo over it, brown baggy pants and ankle-height black boots. I rushed towards the gymnasium, running down the stairs when I tripped. I fell about 6 steps from the floor. I was moaning in pain as I twisted my right ankle really bad. I crawled towards the front desk, still holding on my ankle. _You idiot Phineas Flynn! Because you're reckless, now you've hurt yourself._ I thought. Out of nowhere, the short-haired tall girl with glasses that I've met at the karaoke bar came into my aid.

"Don't worry, Phineas" she said in an angelic voice, "I'm here to help."

That's when I finally recognize who this girl was, "G..Gr..Gretchen?"

 **Isabella's POV**

The registration for the party starts right now. A lot of people are now arriving to get the best seats in the house. Luckily, my job as an officer is complete for the night. _At least they've let me enjoy the night._ I thought. I looked around the venue and I must say, we've done a pretty damn good job. The lights started roaming, music playing, and the people are currently eating. I just stood there on one side, waiting for Phin to arrive. What's taking him so long? I wanted him to see me in my outfit. I started to worry: what if he doesn't come? Unfortunately I forgot to charge my phone that's why I can't call him. Where is Phineas Flynn? My guy, my date, my love?

 **A/N: Hey guys! So yeah Gretchen is here to save Phineas! I know I'm bad at cliffhangers but I promise the next chapter is gonna be lit. What would happen during the freshies night? Find out in a 2-part story about the party. Keep on the reviews and faves!**


	8. A Night to Remember? P1-Fireside Rivals

**Isabella's POV**

 _7:15pm_

 _Where in the absolute hell is my boyfriend?_ That's what my mind has been screaming for the past hour. The party's already starting and there's no sign of Phin anywhere. I started to worry about him. Maybe he was late in fixing his outfit or maybe he's had a bit too much time hanging out at the garage? I looked to my left and right and sure enough, majority of them are couples. _Come on Phineas, I'm the only girl not paired to a guy yet._ Where in blazers is he?

 **Phineas' POV**

I was still sitting on the floor when Gretchen offered me her hand to stand me up. "What are you doing?"

"I wanna help you, Phineas" she said "You're hurt" I stood up and tried to walk but my ankle still hurts. "It's okay, I can …OUCH!"

"Here, hold on to my waist" Gretchen offered as she put her arm on my shoulder. I slid my arm around her waist to regain balance. _Isabella's sure to kill me now._ I thought. _First, I can't attend the party because of a twisted ankle and second, her best friend is letting me hold her waist!_ Maybe she really wants to help me.

We walked to her van, a white Toyota Hiace, and set up to mend my wounds. I sat at the front row of seats, with my legs stretched as Gretchen got her old Fireside Girls backpack and got a bandage.

"Just tell me if it's too tight, okay?" she said.

She first repositioned my foot to normal, which hurts a lot. To my surprise, she someone realigned my foot back on its joint properly. That's probably because of the fact that she's a nursing student. She then applied a bandage around my foot, and then placed an ice pack over the offending area. I'll admit, I felt much better when she came to help me.

"Does it still hurt?" she inquired.

"Not much anymore, thanks Gretch" I smiled

. She smiled back at me sadly, "Guess you won't be attending the freshies party, huh"

"Yeah, and I have a feeling that Bella would kill me now"

"No she won't" she reassured me. "She'll understand"

I wanted to repay Gretch back for what she's done to me, but how?

"You gonna go to the party?" I looked at her, now in the driver's seat. "I want to, but you're much more important" she retorted. We were just chatting away like any friend of mine when Raven called:

 **P: Hey Raven, what's up?**

 **R: It's Bella! She's worried sick about you! Where are you?!**

 **P: Long story short, I fell off the stairs, my ankle is twisted and I can't blooming walk!**

 **R: She thought you're with another girl Phin!**

 **P: Why she ain't calling me?**

 **R: Her phone died. Low battery**

 **P: Can you tell her that I can't go?**

 **R: If I told her, she'll kill me!**

 **P: She'll surely kill me when she finds out her friend helped me!**

 **R: What?! You're with a girl?**

 **P: Yes. With Gretchen**

 **R: Ohhhh**

 **P: Please Raven don't tell Bella. That I'm injured**

 **R: Why?**

 **P: I don't want her to see me with Gretch!**

 **R: Okay. But please promise me that you'll tell her?**

 **P: Yes, yes I will**

 _End call_

"How you feeling, Phin?" Gretch asked. I tried to at least place my foot on the pavement, but it still hurts a bit.

"It still hurts" I started.

"Why don't we head to the emergency room at the nursing building?" Gretch suggested. "They can help you feel better."

I simply nodded at her. A while later, we've arrived at the emergency room. The nurses there were kind enough to check on my ankle; sure enough I twisted it so bad that it came loose from its joint. They gave me pain meds and attached a cast over the makeshift cast Gretch set up. One of the nurses even complimented her for her impressive first aid skills.

"Nice cast you made, Gretchen!" a 3rd year nurse said.

"I'm just helping him out" Gretch replied "but thanks anyway!"

The nurse then turned to me: "Okay Mr. Flynn, good news is that you didn't tear your ankle from the socket" I sighed with relief then I braced for the bad news. "Bad news is, you can't walk just yet; you either need crutches or a wheelchair. At most you'll need a month to recover"

I should've known it's gonna end up like this. I checked the time and its only 8:30pm. I can hear the faint music coming from the venue. _I wonder how Bella's doing. I really hope she doesn't find out._ I sadly thought. I noticed that Gretchen left. I wonder where she's off to.

 **Isabella's POV**

 _8:30pm_

The party music just started to play and many people are dancing to the music. As for me, well I lost my mood since Phineas isn't here. I borrowed Raven's phone to try and call Phineas. Unfortunately he doesn't answer then I saw a message:

 _Raven, can you tell Bella I can't go there tonight? I got a broken ankle and I can't walk-Phineas_

I texted him back since Raven was dancing with her boyfriend.

 _PHINEAS FLYNN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU GOT INJURED?! This is Isabella btw-Raven_

He didn't reply. I was about to call him when Gretchen came by my side.

"Hey Isabella!" she greeted. I just nodded at her and sighed.

"So, you haven't heard about Phineas huh" she started.

"The injury part?"

"I meant about how he got injured"

"Do tell, Gretch"

She told me everything from falling off the stairs to the emergency room business. I was both happy and jealous of Gretchen. I'm happy because she helped my boyfriend despite my absence; jealous because I was supposed to help Phin when he's in trouble not her. As I was listening to her story, I was trying my best to keep my temper in check. Without my three main girls to comfort me, I'm all alone.

"….can't walk straight so I put my arm over his shoulder and surprisingly, he slid his arm behind my waist" Gretch continued. "He must've lost his balance or something" That's it! I just exploded like a crate of TNT detonated by a timer.

I grabbed her by her shirt collar into the girls comfort room and gave her an ultimatum. "DON'T YOU FUCKING STEAL MY BOYFRIEND!"

Gretchen looked at me with a confused look on her face. "Steal your boyfriend? What the hell are you talking about, Izzy?"

"You just helped him because you like him too Gretchen!"

"Huh? I helped him because I thought that's the right thing to do! Besides I'm HIS friend too!"

"Excuses, excuses. You're just the same Ms. Excuses back when we were Fireside Girls!"

"Says the girl who always daydreams about her oblivious boyfriend!"

"Why you little motherfucking bastard!"

That's when Gretch and I had a catfight inside the CR. I slammed her into a toilet stall door, breaking her glasses. She can't see a thing 3 feet in front of her without glasses. She then pushed me inside the stall, causing me to slip and fall butt first on the toilet. Just when we were about to go all-out, a group of girls went inside and saw our fight. The two blondes grabbed Gretch, while I was contained by two chubby curly-haired brunettes.

"Let me go!" I squealed.

"Stop your fighting already!" the tall chubby girl said.

I shrugged the two girls from their grasp. Gretch was In front of me; with messy hair, a broken nose, and practically blind. She was teary-eyed, staring at me apologetically. If her eyes can speak, she's saying "Izzy, I'm sorry. It didn't have to end like this! Please I'm your best friend!" Initially, I felt guilty for what I've done to her. I started to tear up as well when I realized that I'm still mad at her for trying to win over my boyfriend. I left the CR giving Gretch the finger and slapping her cheek. The two chubby girls tried to calm me down.

"Don't worry girl. It gets to even the best of us" the short girl sighed. After a while, I thanked the girls for being good company.

"Thanks! But I just wanna be alone for the night" I pointed

"Sure girl! You need it." the tall girl agreed.

"Oh and the name's Isabella"

"I'm Princess" the short one said.

"And I'm Stacy" the tall one added.

I hugged them both again before seeing them off.

"See you later guys!"

"Bye Isabella!" the both said.

I walked towards the park near the karaoke bar and sat underneath a tree. I watched the stars shine brightly but with no one to share my view, I felt lonely. My body was aching from our catfight and my outfit is riddled with tears and blood stains. I wanted to see Phineas but I also don't wanna see him as well. I sang to myself sadly, hoping no one would hear:

 _I wanted you to see me, but for this night you did not_

 _Cause you got yourself hurt real bad, And I think it's all my fault_

 _It's my fault I didn't join you, if only I just did_

 _Cause I love you more than any other thing I love combined_

 _I spent so many hours, hoping that you will arrive_

 _I thought you're with another girl, that's why I got real mad_

 _Guess I was wrong_

 _I can't believe that I even have to hurt my best friend_

 _At first I thought she's lying, but I just never heard_

 _I never really noticed, anyone but just myself_

 _Only now I finally realize, that you don't deserve me_

 _I'm such a bitchy schoolgirl, Ever since I was with you_

 _I thought you're with another girl, I just wanna know the truth_

 _Guess I was wrong_

I sighed then I just cried all alone under that tree. With no one's shoulder to lean on, I bawled like a little girl and curled into a ball, hoping no one would recognize me. _Please forgive me Phineas._ I thought. _This was all just a big misunderstanding. Same goes for you Gretchen, I hope you can forgive me for my brutal ways to you._

 **A/N: So this is part 1. I know that it has a lot of action about fighting between former friends and whatnot. Also the song at the end is a parody I made based from "What Might Have Been". The title of this one is "Guess I was Wrong". Anyways please review and fave again and I hope you enjoy this first part since part 2 *spoiler alert* is more on drama**


	9. A Night to Remember? P2-Bella's Gone Mad

**Phineas' POV**

I was lying in the bed of the emergency room with my right foot suspended in a cast. I checked the time and it's only 10:50pm, over an hour before the party ends. Since I was the only patient, the room was quiet. Too quiet in fact that I don't know how I'll get through the night without talking to someone. I peeked over the front desk and sure enough Rachelle was on duty as a training nurse. I pressed the call a nurse button and sure enough, Rachelle came running towards my bed.

"What's wrong Phineas?" she asked.

"I'm bored" I said slyly.

"Me too" Rachelle agreed.

"Say can we chat for a bit?" I asked

"Of course!"

We talked about a lot of things. I also got to know more about her like she's a foreign exchange student coming from the Philippines and her real dream is to become a neurosurgeon.

"Say, why didn't you go to the party?" I cut her off.

"Besides being on duty?" "I hate welcome parties like that. They're boring" she answered.

I simply chuckled at her reaction. "I'm surprised that a nursing cheerleader doesn't like parties"

"Not true!" she nudged me playfully. "I like parties but only those that involve sleepovers or drinking"

"You're a very bad girl Rachelle!" I teased.

"That's why I'm still single!" she said proudly. I can't help but laughing out loud in which she slapped my knee to make me shut up. _Rachelle's a good friend but right now I really need my girlfriend._ I sadly thought.

 **Isabella's POV**

I never really knew how long I was alone by the tree letting out all my emotions. I did notice a large group of people leaving the gymnasium. The party's about to end at any moment. I checked my watch and it's already midnight. I watched people leave, many of which were couples holding hands as they walked down the moonlight. Oh how I wish that Phin was holding my hand while walking the street with the stars shining and moon so bright. Jessie and Ron went to my place, worried about me.

"What happened to you Bella?" Ron started.

"Just got into a little fight, nothing much"

"Are you okay?" Jessie asked concerned.

"I'm fine thanks"

"Rachelle texted me and she said Phin's at the ER in the nursing building" she added. Since the nursing building is far from where we are, the three of us took the campus loop bus and got off at the nursing emergency room. The three of us went in when a nurse stopped us.

"Only one companion per patient allowed" she warned.

"Okay. I'll go in" I said as Jess and Ron waited outside.

I went to Phin's bed and he was accompanied by one of the nurses. "Hi there!" she greeted. "You must be Phineas' girlfriend!" I looked at her nametag and her name is Rachelle. "Yes, yes I am Rachelle" I replied as she left the bed leaving only Phin and I.

He's still sleeping and his right foot is hanging in the air on a pulley system. _He's hurt himself really bad all because of me._ I thought. I also noticed that his face is frowning; it's either he's tired, hurt, or mad at me for not fetching him in his dorm. I seriously hope it's not the latter; I'm gonna tell him when he wakes up that everything that happened tonight was a big misunderstanding.

"Baby, I wanna tell you something" I started. "I know you're mad at me or whatever but I want you to know that I will never ever let you down. I never knew that you got hurt, why didn't you tell me? I wanna help you when you're hurt. Please forgive me Phineas Flynn; I can't afford to lose you."

I held his hand and started to tear up. What if he doesn't listen? What if he never gave me another chance to be new again? I felt a pair of hands running behind my back. It was Rachelle and she was comforting me.

"There there." she started. "You know, he told me a while ago that he'd do anything just to get to that party"

"It's all my fault Rachelle"

"No it's not. It was an accident; no one expected it not even Phin." She explained, and then turned to me. "What happened to you Isabella?"

"Oh I got into a fight with Gretchen"

"Why?"

"Because I thought she was getting Phineas from me"

Rachelle sighed, "Gretch ain't that type of girl. I know you know that too since you two were together when you were kids" I sobbed so hard that I used Rachelle's clothes as a towel. She stayed to comfort me even if she was on duty and some of her colleagues are warning her.

"Hey Rachelle! Stop slacking and get to work!" one nurse said.

"I am working; comforting this patient's girlfriend!" Rachelle argued, while hugging me.

She stayed up all night to guard Phin and I until her shift was almost over at 6am. When I woke up, I noticed that my makeup got stuck on Rachelle's uniform since I cried on her shoulder and used her lap as a pillow. She was still sleeping when I woke up; it's already 5:45am, 15 minutes before Rachelle's due to off duty. I was trying to wake her up when I heard a moaning sound coming from the bed. I looked at Phin and he was wide awake.

"Bella?" he asked.

I held his hand and replied, "Phinny? You okay already?"

"What are you doing here?" he inquired in a stern tone.

"Of course I wanna check on you!" I answered.

"You shouldn't be here" he said, then looked at Rachelle who's already awake, "Ray-ray, please escort her out first"

"Uhh okay" she replied. "Come on Izzy, you can come back later"

"NO I AIN'T LEAVING TIL I TELL YOU THAT LAST NIGHT'S EVENTS WERE A BIG MISUNDERSTANDING!" I squealed.

"You left me alone Bella; if you were there, I shouldn't have ended up like this!" Phin retorted. Rachelle held my arms to contain my outburst.

"Come on don't be a stubborn Izzy!" I screamed as Rachelle and another nurse were dragging me out of the emergency room. The other nurse called a campus loop bus to pick me up. When the bus arrived, the two nurses were struggling to board me in the bus as I was trying to break free from their grasp. I kicked the other nurse in the stomach while I bit Rachelle's arm and with that, I was free and ran away towards my dorm building.

"Ouch!" Rachelle screamed, looking at her bite mark. I ran up to my room, locked the door and started going crazy. I threw my stuff around, banged my head on the walls, you name it. I can hear my neighbors commenting about me. "Whoever's in that room must be a madman!" they said. I continued releasing my anger until I came to a point where I got tired and beat up. A moment later, I simply fainted.

The next thing I knew, I was in an emergency room again. Only this time, this isn't the nursing building; I'm somewhere else.

"Ahh! You're finally awake" the nurse remarked.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"We're in Newark, Bella" my neighbor Jona answered.

"Why am I here?"

"You've lost a fair amount of blood from you injuries in the head, arms and back" the nurse said.

"People think you've gone mad, Bella" Jona commented worryingly. _OMG. I really have gone into beast mode. I've gone mad, crazy, bonkers and it's all because_ _my boyfriend can't accept what happened!_ I sadly thought as the nurse shot me a vaccine that will help me calm down and fall asleep.

 **A/N: New chapter up! I know it took me a while longer since the original version of this didn't look as good as this one.**


	10. Through Thick and Thin

**Phineas' POV**

Three weeks have passed since that damned freshies party. That's also the same amount of time that I haven't got to talk to my girlfriend. Although I already forgave her for what she did, I still think that I was wrong in a way. I shouldn't have startled her like that when she visited me in the ER. I don't have my cast, which is good, but I still can't walk on my own. So how do I manage? When I'm in class, I let Bill come over by my room to pick me up, after all our schedules are the same. As for going to work, Holly's kind enough to give me a lift to the garage. My broken ankle didn't bother me when I was in class; it's a different story while I'm at the garage. Dawn only assigns less-intense work assignments to me like inflating tires, refueling and fixing paperwork. Sometimes, I complain to her that I feel useless.

"Don't think you're useless just because you still couldn't walk properly" she cheered me up.

"It's just I'm used to lifting engines or dismantling A/C units, Dawn" I argued.

"I know Phin, but eventually you'll regain your ankle good as new!" she smiled, patting my shoulder. I simply nodded at her and continued with fixing the maintenance records of the buses.

It might take another few weeks for my left ankle to regain its former strength which is why I'm trying my best to walk around. Thankfully, my colleagues are more than willing to speed up my recovery. They let me walk around the shops and the motor pool to strengthen my left foot. After our shift, we went in the lounge for our routine 'massage'. Out of everyone working at JAI Danville garage, James has the best hands when it comes to relaxing our aching bodies. You'd always hear groaning, moaning, and the sound of bones cracking as he massages us before we leave. Today, he had a go on my left foot, because he thought he might be able to straighten the stiff muscles in there.

"This might hurt a bit" he warned. With a twist and a stretch, I heard a loud crack and I screamed like a little girl. After that, suddenly my foot felt like I can move it already. I tried walking around and sure enough, the pain is gone.

I gave James a bro-hug. "Damn man, you just made me walk again! Thanks!"

"Anything for anyone here in JAI Express" he replied. The rest of the colleagues cheered for me, even Dawn got into the frenzy.

"I feel so good that I could drive a bus home!" I joked. Everyone laughed, happy to see me return to my usual jolly self now that I can walk again. _Man, these guys are something else._ I thought. "Come on Phinny!" Holly called, "I still have to bring you back you know." I got in her car and gave my crew a wave before heading out to the coastal road.

 **Gretchen's POV**

 _Next day 11am_

 _I wanna see Isabella._ That's the same thought that's been on my mind the past few weeks. After our fight during the party night, I still couldn't forgive myself for what I've done to my best friend. I wanted to make it up to her but unfortunately, I can't keep in touch with her since the both of us are busy. I have my internship duty at the afternoon while she either has SG meetings or soccer practice. Right now, Rachelle and I are undergoing our required first response training. Every freshman nursing student is required to have this training for us to be able to go in work immersions in other hospitals.

After our first part of our training, Rachelle and I are at the nursing cafeteria eating our early lunch."Have you talked to Bella?" she asked.

I looked sadly at my phone, "I tried texting her in Messenger, she's only seening my chats."

"You know what; you should go talk to her in person" she suggested.

"But what if she's still mad at me, you know because of Phinny?"

"Ah bullshit you won't know the truth if you don't talk to her, am I right?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, perhaps you have a point" I sighed.

"After training, first thing you do is find her and fix this nonsense" Rachelle added. I gave her a hug as we continued talking about our training and other things us nursing students could understand. At 5:30pm, our training finally ended and we'll continue tomorrow. Rachelle and I parted ways on the way out of the building. She went to the gymnasium for cheerleading practice while I decided to stop by Bella's dorm to fix our broken friendship and just tell her to put the past behind us. I took the campus loop bus and headed for her dorm building. I found her room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" someone answered.

"Isabella, is that you?" I asked.

The door opened, revealing a girl that's not Bella, "She's not here yet. What do you want from her?"

"I wanna talk to her"

"Well, she'll be home any minute. Why don't you come in first" she led me to their couch.

"I'm Jona by the way, Bella's roommate" she introduced.

"I'm Gretchen, Bella's best friend" As we waited for Bella to arrive, Jona gave me a cup of hot chocolate.

"What's this you wanna talk about?" Jona asked curious.

"It's about our fight three weeks ago." I started. "I wanna apologize to her and also restore our former glory as besties" A few minutes later, Bella barged inside; she was tired and sweaty from her practice.

"Hi roomie!" Jona greeted her, "Damn, you stink!"

Bella nudged her playfully, "I know, that's why I'm gonna take a shower" She started to unload her things and undress without even noticing me.

"Hey roomie I almost forgot" Jona blurted, "someone wants to talk to you."

"I'll deal with it after my shower" Bella replied as she went in the bathroom, completely naked.

"She also wants to talk to you so bad" Jona said. "She didn't have the time to approach you coz she got busy"

"I understand, Jona" I replied. About 10 minutes later, Bella left the shower, fresh as a daisy. "I'm just gonna visit my bestie" Jona broke in, "I'll leave you two here first okay?" She left the room leaving only me and Bella. It was abnormally quiet in their room; I looked around and wondered who would start the talk.

"So Izzy," I started. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, I guess" she sighed. I know she's not mad at me anymore; rather, she thinks **I'm** still mad at her.

"Remember the time when we were kids, that I always helped you with getting closer to Phineas?"

"Oh yeah! I can't believe you keep helping me with him"

"Of course I was your best friend, Izzy!"

"I **used** to be your best friend, Gretch"

I smiled back, "You're wrong there, Izzy. I never used to be your best friend"

"What do you mean?"

"I have **ALWAYS BEEN** your best friend!" I announced to her, with tears in my eyes. Bella pulled me for a hug and started to bawl like her younger self. "I'm…sorry…for….e-everything…Gretch!" she stuttered. I caressed her hair as she continued sobbing "It's okay, we'll all be okay. And I'm sorry too" We've been like this for about an hour. Before I left, I whispered something to Bella.

"I want you and Phin to be together again, just like old times"

"I'll do everything I can, my bestie" she answered as I hugged her once again. After that, I left the room and headed back to my dorm.

 **Isabella's POV**

 _She still believes in me, despite the way we treated each other the last time._ Gretchen still forgives me after nearly killing her three weeks ago. I really was an idiot for hurting my best friend. She was just helping my boyfriend when he was hurt because she loved me. She thought of me like her sister. I started to have flashbacks of Gretch and I when Jona went back.

"You two good now?" she asked.

"Yes, yes I am" "I'm happy for you roomie" I then thought of my boyfriend; it's still not too late to make this right. _Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, I know what I'm gonna do._

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took some time to work on this one. I wanted it to look as chronological as possible. Anyways, will Isabella and Phineas be together again? Find out in the next few chapters. Enjoy, review and fave this!**


	11. Jona's Plan of Reunion

**A/N: This chapter is focused on my original character named Jona. Background info about her: she's Bella's neighbor turned roommate, she's a 20 y/o Fil-Am, and a 2** **nd** **year BSIT student.**

* * *

 **Jona's POV**

It's been two months since the ill-fated freshies party; or at least for Isabella and Phineas. During this time period was tough for the both of them. Every night for the past two months, Isabella would always rant in her room about Phineas' misunderstanding that fateful night. It came to the point where I felt bad for her that I moved into her room, so that she can have a roommate. I moved into her room two weeks after the incident just to keep her sane and not cause any trouble to our neighbors. I even talked to Phineas about the strain on their relationship; he said he's also gone bonkers without her. I wanted to bring the two of then back together again, for the benefit of everyone.

 _Flashback 4 weeks ago:_

 _Bella: *throwing stuff around* I CAN'T FUCKING TAKE THIS SHIT ANYMORE!_

 _Me: Come on Bella! Please don't hurt yourself! It wasn't your fault! No one's at fault!_

 _Bella: But he still won't listen to me!_

 _Me: You two need space from each other in the meantime. When the both of you are willing to see each other again, then sort it out!_

 _Bella: But isn't a month enough already?_

 _Me: Well, that depends on the person. But don't worry; I know he wouldn't resist you._

 _Bella: You sure?_

 _Me: Cross my heart, until I die_

 _Bella: *hugs me* Thanks for saving my sanity, Jona. I don't know what I'd do without you._

 _Me: Anything for my roommate._

Today's a Thursday; my classes start at the evening while Bella's in the noontime. We made our breakfast then ate at our little dining area, once again talking about her situation.

"Should I text him or wait for his text?" she asked.

"If he really wants to fix this, **he** should text you first" I answered. After saying that, Bella's phone rang with a notification. "Maybe it's him right now" I wondered. She got her phone, which was charging behind the TV and sat beside me.

"Well, I'd never!" she started, "It is him!"

"What'd he say?" I was curious. She showed me her message:

 _Hey girl. It's been a while since we've been together. I just wanna sort this out so meet me at 9pm at the tree by the park?-Phineas_

"Ohhh, he wants to sort it out eh?" I teased. She hit me playfully in the arm.

"Should I text him back?" she asked.

"Nah don't reply" I answered, "Maybe he'll call you later." She rolled her eyes as she was drinking her cup of coffee. A few minutes later, Bella's phone rang and sure enough it was Phineas.

"Hey answer this! It's him!" I gave Bella her phone. She answered it, but inadvertently pressed the loudspeaker which is why I can also hear their convo:

 **B: Hello?**

 **P: Hey Bella, so you're okay with tonight?**

 **B: Yeah sure**

 **P: You seem nervous**

 **B: It's been two months; of course I'm nervous seeing you again**

 **P: Me too**

 **B: So I'll see you later?**

 **P: Yup!**

 **B: Okay then. Bye!**

 _End call_

I squealed so much that I thought I'm gonna lose my voice. "Jona! What's gotten into you?!" she screamed.

"I'm so happy for you!" I replied. She placed her arms around my shoulders and looked at me with a concerned look in her eyes, "I'm a bit nervous seeing him" "Don't be. He's your boyfriend, remember?" I reassured. Her eyes suddenly lit up, "Why yes, he is **MY** boyfriend" she firmly announced.

"That's my roomie!" I smiled as I played with her hair for a while then embraced her, burying my face in her cherry-scented hair.

After cleaning up the kitchen and taking a shower together (we're girls, we shower together always), Bella and I decided to hang out at the milk tea bar in the ICT cafeteria for 'study time'. Just because we're drinking milk tea doesn't mean we couldn't do a bunch of our paper works. I was working on our research topic that we'll be presenting by the end of the semester while Bella's working on an essay. It's only 10am, still early even for Bella's first class at 1pm. Since the area was quiet, I brought out my speaker, connected my phone and played some music on my Spotify playlist. The first song was Without You by Mariah Carey. When the intro played, I can see Bella try to focus on her assignment, but she broke into singing:

 _No I can't forget this evening  
or your face as you were leaving  
But I guess that's just the way the story goes  
You always smile but in your eyes  
Your sorrow shows, Yes it shows_

"Isabella?" I broke in. "I thought you're finishing up that essay?" She ignored me and continued to sing. For some reason, I really thought she's singing about Phineas.

 _No I can't forget tomorrow  
When I think of all my sorrow  
When I had you there  
But then I let you go  
And now it's only fair  
That I should let you know  
What you should know_

 _I can't live  
If living is without you  
I can't live  
I can't give anymore  
I can't live  
If living is without you  
I can't give  
I can't give anymore  
_

I tried my best to nudge her out of her singing fantasy world into the real world. So far, my attempts aren't doing anything to her. She then started to sing emotionally in the next part, as I was struggling to finish my work.

 _Well I can't forget this evening  
Or your face as you were leaving  
But I guess that's just the way  
The story goes  
You always smile but in your eyes  
Your sorrow shows  
Yes it shows  
I can't live  
If living is without you  
I can't give  
I can't give anymore  
I can't live  
If living is without you  
I can't give  
I can't give anymore_

(Oh, Can't Live, Can't Live) x2

During this part, I saw Bella struggling to sing while containing her tears. She took a sip of her milk tea then finished the song.

 _I can't live  
If living is without you  
I can't live  
I can't give anymore  
I can't live  
If living is without you  
I can't give  
I can't give anymore_

After that, I stopped my playlist because Bella simply broke into pieces. She was crying like crazy in the cafeteria, now that there are some people wondering what's going on. I put her in my embrace as she cried, using my shirt as a towel.

"I know it hurts, girl" I said as I was caressing her cherry-scented hair. She continued to sob as I encouraged her to let it all go. "You know, I was in your same dilemma 3 years ago back when I was a high school senior." I told her my backstory, "My boyfriend at the time; well he's my ex currently, was supposed to be my last dance for my debut. Unfortunately, he didn't come coz he got really sick. The next day, I visited him in hospital. He told me that he had tuberculosis. I asked him why he never told me that. He said he was too scared to admit it to me. I stormed off the room because he kept it a secret from me. A few days later, sad to say he died. I never got the chance to tell him that I'm sorry for my tizzy fit." I even started to tear up.

"But you Bella, you and Phin are lucky because he's still alive and well. You've gotta tell him everything you wanna say that you've been keeping to yourself for the past two months!" She simply nodded in agreement.

"Please roomie, promise me that you two are gonna sort this out?" I asked her.

"Yes, yes we will roomie" she answered firmly. _I need to somehow bring this couple back together._ I thought. _But how the hell am I gonna start?_ Before even thinking about the couple, I still got a research to edit. I checked my watch and its 10:40am. Bella and I went on to finish our assignments, which we finally did. We had lunch together despite my friends texting me that I should go with them. When it was time for her to head for her room, I offered to accompany her along the way.

"I'll meet Phin up at 9pm so you're gonna be alone for tonight" she said.

"Oh don't worry too much about me, Bella" I remarked. "In fact, I can help you how the both of you are gonna be okay"

"How?"

"Well, I'll tell you after classes" I smiled. She gave me a wink before heading in the room as I went on my way to the library to wait for my first class at 3pm.

 **So you're wondering how I've posted two chapters in a day? Well, I started work on this before even writing Chapter 10. I decided to post it both.**


	12. All Is Well

**Phineas' POV**

 _8pm_

I was sitting under the big tree by the park near the karaoke bar Bella and I went two months previously. With one thing in mind: _I wanna set this right._ I wanna fix this nonsense that's been going on between us. Looking above the night sky, I can't help but reminisce our happy moments together. The sky above is as beautiful as her eyes when she looks at me. The cool evening breeze reminds me of the time I let her wear my sweater, only to remember that it was cold outside since we're on an open field. She hugged me to keep myself warm and cozy. _Damn, I do miss her so much._ I sadly thought. I waited for Bella to arrive; I started to doubt if she'd even show up. Around 8:30, a campus loop bus stopped by the karaoke bar and sure enough, Bella was one of the people who disembarked. I noticed that she was looking around her surroundings for me, and then she headed towards the park.

 **Isabella's POV**

I was looking for Phineas at our meeting place at the park. He said he'll be waiting by the large tree facing the field. As I was walking through, I saw his silhouette against the shadow of the tree. _Wow so this is what two months of not seeing your love feels like._ I felt nervous as I came near him and also happy because he finally had the guts to come face to face with me again. I stood in front of the tree facing the field and looked at Phin. He then looked back at me, with a sad smile on his face. I sat down beside him and waited for someone to start the conversation. "Hey Bella" he started, "it's been a pretty rough semester, eh?"

"Yeah a lot of requirements and deadlines just keep on piling up"

"Even my work is getting in the way of our relationship" he sighed. There was a long silence before I broke it. "It's not our fault we got so busy"

"Yeah but it's my fault that we've been snubbing each other for the past two months" I was confused at this revelation because from what I can remember, I was the reason why he never enjoyed the freshies party two months previously."I was careless at that day. I rushed so much that I hurt myself really bad."

"I also had my share of bad things that happened back then" I said, "I nearly lost my best friend because of my jealousy"

"But Jona told me that you and Gretch are okay?" he asked.

"Yes, yes we are. So I was hoping that it would be the same for the two of us?" I replied, regretting what I just said in the last part. Phineas smiled and placed his arm around my shoulders. "Look at this view, isn't it peaceful?"

"Yes, but what's the point?" I was confused.

"Everytime I get to see this view, it reminds me of our first day as a couple. Under the moonlight just the two of us"

"Where is this going, Phin?" I asked.

"It simply means that I can't stay angry at you for even a while" he answered.

"Although that wasn't the case" I retorted. Instead of answering back, he pulled me for a kiss. At first I wanna get out of it but then my heart suddenly missed the feeling of my boyfriend's lips crashing into mine. I then embraced him as our kiss went from simple to passionate. _God, I missed his everything so bad. I missed being loved by the one man that truly loves me for who I am._ I pulled out of my embraces as he gazed at me.

"I want to revisit every moment that it's just about the both of us" he said. I blushed at this and replied, "I love you"

"I love you more" he answered back. We hugged each other, realizing that all is finally well in our relationship again. We knew ever since our issue, we couldn't live without each other.

Phineas set up a picnic mat and the two of us lay down on the grass, with the night sky shining above. I placed my head above his chest as he caressed my hair. I love it when he strokes my long wavy then started talking about our lives when we were kids about how simple our lives were back then. "Remember the time when you never fail to show up in our yard?" he asked.

"Yup that's my routine even as I got older"

"Oh how life used to be as simple as knowing what to do for the day"

"Yeah. But we're young adults now; life ain't the same as 10 years ago, love" He held my hand as we kept on reliving our most memorable moments together. I'm so lucky that I'm in love with a guy like him. And I know he's the same with me. _Everything's coming into terms once again._ I happily thought as my eyes started to close since I was getting sleepy. I cuddled my boyfriend as he pulled me into his embrace.

 **Jona's POV**

She's done it. My roommate and her boyfriend have finally set the past behind and all is well between the both of them again. I wasn't really spying on them; although some might say I did. That's because my boy bestfriend, Tim and I were also at the park hanging out; the karaoke bar was already full of drunken people throwing stuff around. I overheard their conversation and I can't help but listen to it.

"Jona, why do you even wanna know what they're saying?" he asked.

"Oh come on beshie I just wanna make sure they're okay" We stood behind the tree and sure enough, the two lovers are in each other's embrace as they looked up in the night sky. "You see beshie, they got it all good" Tim remarked.

"I'm just making sure" I commented. Suddenly Bella turned her head around our direction. I don't want her thinking that we're spying on them so we hid directly behind the tree. "I think I heard something, love" she remarked. "Probably the leaves rustling in the wind" Phin added. She looked up the tree and the leaves were rustling from the cool evening breeze. She turned back to Phineas as the gazed upon each other.

"Let's get out of here" Tim said. I nodded in agreement as we headed towards his truck, a black Nissan Navara. We set off for my dorm in case Bella finds me; she might get suspicious if she doesn't see me back in our room. On the way there, I felt happy for the two of them as they finally have renewed their relationship.

 **Isabella's POV**

I heard the sound of a car passing by. I didn't even bother checking who it was since I was so occupied with Phineas right at this moment. I checked my phone and it was already 11:15pm. _Heck, we've been talking for almost 4 hours._ I didn't mind the time because it felt slow whenever Phineas looks at me, oh his blue eyes never cease to melt my heart. He was still playing with my hair, burying his face in the process.

"Damn love, what shampoo do you use? I can't resist smelling your silky hair" he complimented.

"It's a secret for you to find out" I blushed. He frowned at me; I know he's just playing his antics on me again. "Care to go back to your room?" he offered. I nodded since I was also getting sleepy and I have an early morning practical test the next day. We got into his SUV and drove towards my dorm. The drive was surprisingly quiet, save for the radio playing.

When we got to my room, Phin whispered something in my ear. "Since our 4th monthsary is still a week from now, why don't we celebrate early?"

"Well when are we gonna do it?"

"Tomorrow after my work, around 6pm"

"Okay I'm cool with that"

"Great! I love you!" He gave me another kiss and returned it back before I went inside. I went in our room to find Jona sleeping on the couch, with the TV still on. I got the remote and turned off the TV. I undressed and changed into my sleeping clothes when my roommate suddenly woke up. "Hey roomie!" she squealed as I was wearing my pajamas.

"What the fuck Jona!" I screamed, "Don't do that!"

"Sorry. So how'd it go?" she inquired.

"We're back to normal thankfully" I started.

"I know you two would" she smirked.

"We're even gonna celebrate our 4th tomorrow, despite our actual 4th is still next week" I added.

"At least he got the initiative to set it all right" she commented. I nodded as I went to my bed. Jona turned off the lights and lay down beside me and went to sleep. I kept thinking to myself: _Phineas and I just had to have space. We' never separated nor broke up; just a ways from each other's company. From now it's all coming back to me now._

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update. It took some time to think about this chapter through, but here it is! So yay! Phinbella is back together again. Keep on the R &R and if you have your own story ideas, just PM me :)**


	13. Work Date

**Phineas' POV**

 _Where to bring Bella when I still don't have money for a date? I know! I can bring her at the garage!_

It's a Monday, the symbolic start of my week at the garage. Schedules have been rearranged again at school so my days without classes are on Sundays and Fridays. Mondays still count because I'm at work. Only this time, I have 4 days for classes and 1 full day at work. Luckily for Bella, she doesn't have classes on Mondays and Sundays. It simply means I can bring her to my workplace, much to my manager's delight. After breakfast, I headed for her dorm to fetch her. I still had to wait for her since she was still putting on makeup. Thankfully, Jona kept me entertained as she was telling stories nonstop.

"What do girls put on these days that are eating up a lot of time?" I asked.

"Well," Jona started, "there's blush-on, liptint, brow gel, powder, and a bunch of other things I'm pretty sure you won't understand." I looked at her with a confused look on my face and she just laughed. "From your expression now, I don't think you understood a single word I said"

"No, no I don't" I sighed.

I checked my watch and its 8:10am when Bella finally finished with her 'girl things'. My work shift starts at 9 and ends at 5pm; although travel time here is only 20 minutes, I hate going late. "Hey Phinny!" she said cheerfully, "Sorry if I kept you waiting" I rolled my eyes at her before pulling her in for a kiss. Jona went with her usual fangirling squeal which we were all too familiar with.

"Oh how I wish I have a boyfriend already!" she complained. Bella and I simply laughed.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll find someone Jona" I cheered. We gave her a hug before heading down the parking lot.

"So whose car are we gonna use?" Bella asked.

"I wanna use mine, but I forgot to refuel" I answered, scratching the back of my neck. She started to fangirl just like Jona, "Yay! You're using my car again!" I let out an audible groan that thankfully she didn't hear among her squealing. We got in her car, with me driving, and we headed for my garage. Along the way, she keeps asking me a bunch of questions regarding her presence there.

"You think they'll like me?" she asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't they?" I reassured.

"Well it's my first time going to your workplace, filled with large guys"

"Ahh hogwash!" I exclaimed. "They're the best lot here in Danville!" We got stuck in traffic at the coastal again, about a mile from the garage. I noticed Bella did look a little uneasy with herself. As I was shifting the gear from Drive to Neutral, I felt her hand below mine and she was shaking. "Don't worry Izzy, if they do something to you I'm here okay?" I tried to regain her confidence. She smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

At around 8:40am, we've pulled into the garage. I parked the car in my usual slot and my girlfriend and I headed for Dawn's office. I punched in my timecard and my manager was standing there, looking at me suspiciously. "What's wrong Dawn?" I asked confused.

"Your team still hasn't finished 8890's repaint!" she firmly said.

"Oh that's because the paint shop was full yesterday, sorry" I answered, feeling embarrassed. She simply sighed, "Well I just didn't know that, sorry Phin"

"That's alright, we'll get it done today" She glanced over at my girlfriend, "I see you brought a visitor"

"Yup! Dawn this is Bella, my girlfriend for 4 months. Bella, this is Dawn my strict yet caring manager." I introduced them to one another as they shook hands and hugged each other. I turned to Bella, "Hey love, I gotta start my work okay?"

"Where will I stay?"

"You can watch me work or stay here with Dawn and have a chat" I suggested. She nodded in agreement. "If you wanna go to the shops, ask her for a work vest and safety boots" I added. "Okay love work safe!" she said as I headed towards the paint shop with my teammates.

 **Dawn's POV**

FINALLY! Phineas had the guts to bring his girl in our garage. Since we were only working on 4 units today, I wasn't that busy and I'm able to have a chat with Bella. "You know, Phineas has told me stories about you" I said as I offered Bella a cup of hot chocolate.

"Really?" she asked while sipping the drink.

"I wanna know them coming from you!" I said.

And this is the story Bella told: 10 years ago, she saw Phineas and his step-brother Ferb build a rollercoaster in their backyard. That's when she started falling for him although she admits that it might've started when she was 5 years old. Ever since that rollercoaster, she saw so much potential in him, as a technician, and as her boyfriend.

"So ever since then, you knew all along he was destined for this job now?" I cut her off.

"Yes! Because he LOVES building and fixing stuff" she answered.

She also said that she had a huge crush on Phineas during grade and middle school, despite him being oblivious to her very obvious flirting. Eventually she gave up on him during high school. At the time, her friends already had boyfriends save for Gretchen, Holly, and Katie. During her senior year, she started working at her mom's café downtown. When she said her mom owns the Nosh-Ole Mexican-Jewish café, I was shocked.

"But my hubby and I always go out there! How come I didn't see you then?"

"My dayoff is on Saturdays" she replied. I sighed and stared at her with a 'no wonder' look on my face. That was the time Bella thought she completely moved on from Phineas, but she admits that she NEVER did; hell she still fantasizes about him just like when she was a kid. When she was off to college, that's when Phin admitted to her that he felt the same way during their high school years. That's when he also decided to go to TSU with her and become a legit couple, which they've been for the past 4 months.

"So that's how the two of you got together in the end. Well congrats on your 4th! More months to the both of you!" I said. Bella smiled at me saying, "Aww thanks Dawn! Phin was right; you're like a big sister to everyone!" I blushed at her compliment as I returned to my desk organizing some paperwork.

Bella and I have been chatting for a good 3 hours with occasional cuts because I had to check on my crew. It was already 12:20pm and the air horn sounded off, indicating our lunch break. "Let's have a bite, shall we?" I offered. She nodded and we went for the cafeteria. The guys are already there eating. We sat by the table where Phineas, Edgar, and James were. "What's up boss!" they greeted. I sat beside Holly while Bella squeezed in between Phineas and Edgar.

"So love, how'd the repainting go?" Bella inquired.

"We already placed the final coat, now we wait for it to dry so we can replace the decals" Phin answered.

"What made Phin bring you here, Izzy?" Edgar said.

"I don't have classes today" she answered, then turned to me, "By the way, where's Holly?"

"Oh she has classes today; her day is on Thursdays." We exchanged stories as usual and since Bella's there, she told the boys about their relationship, much to them fanboying. I can't help but laugh at Phineas, whose cheeks were as red as a cherry, blushing so hard. "Stop it you idiots!" he exclaimed, hitting the guys in the head. A few minutes later, the air horn sounded again. The guys went back to their respective work stations and Bella went back to my office. James stopped me when he whispered something,

"You know Dawn, I have an idea on how Phin and Bella can have a date here without spending anything!"

"Go on" I continued. He told me about their plan and I nodded in agreement before he went back with Phineas and Edgar. I joined Bella back at my office and gave her a smile. She smiled back at me as I went about my work. _I just hope the boys know what they're doing for later._ I thought.

 **Isabella's POV**

It's only 2:30pm and I started to get bored sitting around in Dawn's office watching TV. I decided to watch Phin and his team working on the bus. "Hey Dawn" I stuttered, "mind if I borrow some gear?" Dawn nodded as she handed me a pair of work boots and an apron.

I placed them on as she gave me a warning, "Be careful in there, Bella. Those guys are working with heavy machinery and I don't want anyone getting injured" I nodded in agreement as I went towards the paint shop. I looked for Phin, his team, or the bus they're working on but neither were there. I looked around the garage, wondering where the team was. _I never realized the full size of this garage._ I thought. I spotted the bus they were working a while ago and saw that no one's inside but the engine is running. I went to the back and spotted Edgar inspecting the engine.

"Oh it just you Eds" I sighed, rubbing my neck.

"Can I help you Bella?" he offered. "I was looking for Phin at the paint shop but the bus is already here" "He's with James at the A/C shop working on 1745" he pointed towards the shop directly in front of where we were.

I thanked Edgar and ran towards the A/C shop, nearly tripping on an unattended tire. Sure enough, Phin and James were there, on top of the bus, dismantling the A/C unit. He caught sight of me, "Bella? Get out of there! We're gonna lift this piece of crap off!" I stood back from where the crane was as they prepped the unit for lifting.

"Okay it's good!" James shouted as an operator lifted the A/C off the roof and placed it beside where I was standing. The two technicians went down the roof and Phin went closer to me.

"What'cha doin'?" I asked.

"Cleaning this rotting piece of shit" he answered pointing to the run-down, beat-up, dirty airconditioning overhead unit.

I looked at their project and started to worry a bit, "Can you guys clean this?"

"Love, I've been cleaning worse units than this" he reassured.

"Besides, there's no job we can't handle!" James added, as he was hosing down the unit.

"You wanna watch us?"

"I'd love to see you in action, Phinny!" I squealed. I sat by the bench nearby and watch the both of them hose down and take apart the unit. I was mesmerized by the way they work so efficiently; at around 4:20, they've finished cleaning it up and were prepping to replace the unit back to the roof. "Hey Bella!" Phin ushered me to come over. He showed me the A/C unit, good as new.

"Wow Phin! You guys did amazing!" I complimented. The two guys blushed.

"Just doing our job" he replied.

After replacing the unit on the bus, Phin and I changed to our regular clothes and headed back to Dawn's office to punch out his timecard. "Hey don't leave yet!" she said.

"Something's up?" Phin asked.

"Yes! You'll see" she directed us to the motorpool.

"What in blazers are we doing here Dawn?" Phin asked again, annoyed. Just then, a bus parked on its side left revealing a candlelit dinner complete with decorations, food, and a bunch of buses front facing, one of which had its headlights on as a spotlight.

"Happy 4th monthsary guys!" they all said in unison. Before I could even react, Dawn pushed us both towards the seats. Phin looked to his manager, "You set this all up, didn't you?"

"Well not really. It's James' idea really" she replied.

James went in front of us, "Enjoy guys!"

"Thanks James!" Phin and I said together. As the rest of the crew left the two of us, Phin spoke up, "Hey I'm sorry I didn't get to bring you out somewhere special. I still haven't got my paycheck yet" I smiled and held his hand, "Don't be Phin. I always feel special when I'm with you!" We both blushed as we started eating our dinner and chat like any other couple.

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took longer than expected, got busy with personal stuffs. So starting now, I'll be posting new chapters every week or two.**


	14. Homecoming

_Setting: Last day of 2_ _nd_ _sem/year, around 3_ _rd_ _week of May_

 **Phineas' POV**

"Alright class 1BSEE-2, I am pleased to announce that all of you have passed! Congratulations you're now sophomores!" our professor announced to our class. Everyone erupted in cheers when they heard the announcement. After almost 10 months and 2 semesters of brow-burning, stressful school year, it's down in the drain as we move up to being sophomores. "More power to all of us guys!" one of my classmates said. We all had our celebrations until our professor announced again; "Of course you still have to do ONE final quiz" Everyone fell silent while some muttered curses under their breath.

"Goddammit this accursed system!" Bill whispered to me.

"Always tricking us with that bullshit" I retorted. After an hour answering the quiz, our professor finally dismissed us. _I started to expect another year-ender essay._ I thought as I headed towards Bella's room. It's only 11:20am so I decided to buy lunch in their building's cafeteria; their dismissal isn't until 2 hours later. I found a table and sat there by myself. It did make me feel uneasy since I wasn't used to eating in another department's cafeteria. Luckily Jona spotted me and sat with me.

"Hey Phin!" she greeted, "Dismissed already?"

"Yup! Can't believe we're sophies next sem!" I said.

"Oh Phinny you'll enjoy being a sophie, based on MY experience!"

"Really? Do tell!"

 **Isabella's POV**

I checked my watch and it was 12pm. Our professor told us our grades and thankfully everyone passed the course. When the bell rang everyone went flying out of the room, not only because its lunch time, but also we freshies are now officially sophies next term. I checked my phone for messages and my roomie did her usual lunch time message:

 _Hey roomie! We're at the cafeteria if you're gonna be looking for us. Your boyfriend is with me; he didn't text you since his phone died. The fool forgot to charge apparently XD- Jona_

I also got another unexpected message from one of my Fireside girlfriends. To my surprise, it's a pretty long one:

 _Izzy? It's me Ginger; btw this is my new number. I was wondering if you, Phin and Gretchen can come by my place tonight? I just arrived here in Danville for summer vacation. Baljeet decided to throw a homecoming party for me XD how sweet of my boyfriend haha. I thought why not have the whole gang? What'cha say? If you're okay, then it's at 9pm onwards. If you're too busy, that's okay. I just wanna see you guys again after a year in Tokyo. I have so many stories to share you guys about it- unknown number_

Damn I suddenly missed my Japanese friend. The last time we saw each other was when the gang saw me off to school. A lot of things flash backed in me when the girls and I were still kids and tweens. After I snapped out of it, I went to the cafeteria to see Phin and Jona. I saw them talking with each other and a guy I don't recognize sitting beside Jona. _She's already taken? How the hell she didn't tell me?! Worse still, Phin knew before I did!_ I thought. After buying my food, I sat beside Phineas as the three greeted me.

"It's official love, we're sophies!" Phin announced.

"Yes, yes we are" I answered as I kissed him on the cheek. I turned to Jona's 'boyfriend', "Looks like my roomie's brought a boy, eh?"

"Shut it Izzy, we're JUST friends!" she explained.

"Really Jona? I thought YOU told me you're a couple?" Phin retorted.

"No I didn't!" Jona denied. I smirked at her as Phin was trying to make her crack in the pressure. The guy beside her suddenly spoke up.

"Phin's right, Bella" he smiled. "Jona and I are now legit" Phin looked at me with a 'Told you' expression on his face before I started to fangirl. Jona let out a sigh as she admitted the truth to us.

"Guys this is Tim. He's my beshie for about 4 years and we're legit for only 2 weeks."

"And I thought you two wouldn't end up together" I remarked.

"Anyway, congrats to the both of you!" Phin added. Jona started hugging her boyfriend and Phin and I just chuckled as we ate our lunch.

Afterwards, Jona and I plus Tim headed back to our room. Phin was also going back to his room. That's when I realized Ginger's text to me and I stopped him first. "What's wrong, love?" he inquired.

"Are we going home today?"

"Yeah. I told mom about it and I said I'll bring you along" he answered.

"Listen, Ginger just got home today and wants to host a sleepover by her place" I pointed.

"Hmm" he thought before replying, "Of course we're gonna go love! I mean come on, I've missed Ginger so much!" I started to make a puppy-pout face, pretending I'm jealous at him. "Really Bella? Again with that face?" he snapped. I continued staring at him this way before he gave up. "Alright. Bella 3, Me 1" he laughed. "I'll see you at 4?" I asked. "Yes love" he replied. We hugged each other before heading to our respective dorm rooms.

At our room, I was fixing my stuff since I'm taking everything back home, except the furniture and other bulky stuff. _Now how am I gonna fit it all in my car?_ I thought. Jona and Tim were sitting at the couch, watching a romantic comedy movie. "Hey roomie, aren't you packing yet?" I shouted.

"Not yet. I ain't leaving til tomorrow afternoon!"

"Why is that?"

"Well Tim and I are gonna stroll again before leaving" I rolled my eyes at her as I went along with my packing. About 3:30pm, my stuff has been cleared and is waiting outside our dorm to be loaded in my car. I got my purse and waved goodbye to my roommate. "See you next sem?" I said.

"Enjoy your summer!" she smiled as I closed the door and went to the lobby. When I arrived, I was shocked that my stuff was gone. _Really Izzy, what in blazers is happening with your stuff?_ I looked to my left and saw a bus with its crew loading MY stuff in its holds. I ran towards the conductor. "WHERE ARE YOU TAKING MY STUFF?!" I squealed.

"Well" he started, "my friend told me to load it in"

"Friend?" I was confused. "I'm that friend, Bella" Phin answered, disembarking the bus.

"Why did you bring a bus to pick my stuff?"

"Well I thought you have too much stuff for your car to carry so I got this!"

"How about yours?"

"It's already in there as well"

"How about our cars?"

"We'll use yours!"

"Why?"

"I have James tow my car to my house; she ran out of fuel" he smirked. I rolled my eyes then we headed for my car. I was the driver, much to Phin's dismay. We drove towards Danville, with the bus behind us. An hour later, we've finally arrived at our respective homes. I parked my car in front of my house while the bus went inside Phin's driveway. "Uhh love?" I asked as we got off the car, "Why did the bus park in your yard?"

"Oh they're just fixing the parking" he answered. I can hear the conductor backing the bus towards my front yard. I rang the doorbell and my mom went flying out of nowhere. "OH MI HIJA!" she squealed as she hugged me tight.

"I'm so glad you came back home!" she turned to Phineas, "Did you take good care of my baby?"

"Yes Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro!" Phin answered. "Despite some setbacks and misunderstandings, we got them solved together"

"That's good to hear. Why don't you two eat some snacks, eh?" Mom offered. We went towards our dining area as Mom prepared grilled cheese sandwiches for the both of us. Phin went out for a while to assist his colleagues in unloading my stuff. Afterwards, he went back inside to have a bite.

"So your stuff is on the porch; I'll help you put it in your room" he said.

"Where are they?" I asked about his friends.

"They're by our place; Dad and Ferb are helping them out" I nodded then ate our sandwiches. Mom then asked us about college life, events in the campus, and our relationship as well. We started to put my stuff in my room. After sorting it all out, this took us only a couple of hours, Phineas decided to head back to his house. "I'll see you later okay?" he said. I nodded then he left my room; I saw him cross the street towards his front door. Mom went in to see how I'm doing. "I heard from Dr. Hirano that Ginger just arrived" she started.

"Yeah. She's actually hosting a party tonight" I pointed

"Why don't you and Phinny go there?" she suggested. I smiled at her. "Of course mom!" She also helped me in sorting out my things, especially the trash. I checked on my phone and its 7pm. Mom and I ate our dinner, which was roast beef and some mixed veggies. After doing the dishes, I checked my closet for my outfit in tonight's party. Since I'm sure it's gonna be overnight, I packed my sleepwear in a backpack. I settled for a light red strapless tank top and denim shorts. As for shoes, I have a pair of checkered Vans. I applied only brow gel and liptint since I hate putting on makeup at night.

At around 8:30, Phin was waiting for me at the TV room. He was watching the NBA Playoffs. "Oh hi love! Damn you look fine as hell" he complimented. I blushed at this and returned the comment."You look good too you know" He rolled his eyes as he took me to his moped, since Ginger's house isn't that far away; just a few blocks away. I slipped on my helmet as we waved goodbye to mom. "Enjoy you two!" she waved as we rode off in the night. We kept on chatting on the way to Ginger's about our families missing us and homecomings of our friends. When we arrived at her house, I saw a bunch of cars and motorcycles parked in their yard. One of which I notice: a white van that Gretch owns. _I guess nursing students also have vacations, huh?_ I thought. "Damn Bella, it looks like every one of us has a car" Phin remarked. "Too right about that" I shrugged as we went inside the house.

 **A/N: Alright new chapter! Thanks for the continued support. I know it's taking me some time writing nowadays; got busy lately**


End file.
